Metal Gear Solid: The Year Of The Snake
by SniperWolf1
Summary: Snake must once again save the world from the menace of Metal Gear. On his quest he will make some valuable allies and some dangerous enemies, some old, some new. Written half-way through completing MGS2, so some things may not make sense. Please Read and
1. Reunion

Metal Gear Solid:  
Year of The Snake  
  
Chapter 1: Reunion  
  
The dark, athletic figure lifted a pair of binoculars to his eyes; the target was in sight.  
"Its go time Snake." A man's deep voice sounded through a telephone- like earpiece, in military terms known as a Codec.  
"Roger, Otacon, its time to enact Operation Cloverleaf."  
And so it began. Ex-Foxhound operative, Solid Snake, climbed up onto the lip of the hot air balloon basket and jumped. Wind whistled past his ears and blew back his medium length brown hair. The bungee cord whipped tight, but quick as a flash, Snake had pulled on a cord and released his legs from the rope. WHAM! He slammed down on the deck in a crouched position. "Successful boarding of the hovercraft fortress, Sicarie, in ." Snake checked his watch, ".30 seconds." he smirked. "You haven't lost your touch Snake." complimented Otacon "But, focusing on the mission; you must stop the plans for Metal Gear Ray on board this vessel from reaching their destination, at all costs. On the bright side, you're armed with a little more firepower than last time; a suppressed, laser-sighted and scoped Socom loaded with armour piercing, explosive tipped bullets, ok?" explained Otacon in a long speech Snake could have done without. "Yeah, sure. It's a lot more than I got with Foxhound; only armed with my wits and my cigs," replied Snake. "And from past experiences I'm guessing you have them now." joked Otacon. "Enough chit-chat, I'm going in." stated Snake. "Be careful Snake," warned Otacon as he ended the Codec message. The electric door slid open silently and Snake entered the mobile complex, he had only just turned his second corner when he came face to back with a slacking off guard. "Freeze!" ordered Snake. The guard spun around to find the end of Snake's gun pointed between his eyes. As the terrorist slowly raised his hands to the surrender position, Snake noticed his hands moving inwards, towards his AK47. "You sure you want to risk it?" asked Snake as he directed the gun at the guard's groin. "Please, don't shoot." pleaded the guard in a distinct Russian accent. "Russians? Again?" reflected Snake. However, the soldier took his chance and caught Snake off guard. He walloped Snake around the jaw with the butt of his rifle and then sprinted off down the passageway. "It's an intruder! I need backup!" CRACK!!! "Wrong answer." said Snake grimly as he took the guard from behind and broke his neck. The guard's limp and lifeless body dropped to the floor and Snake relaxed, but the fun wasn't over yet. "Hold it right there, comrade!" It was the backup unit. Snake was outgunned and outnumbered; he grabbed a small object from the deceased soldier's body pulled a pin and threw it at the ground. KABOOM!!! It was a stun grenade and while the reinforcements shielded their eyes, Snake ran like the wind. "Where did he go?" yelled one soldier angrily. "I don't know, but keep an eye out for him, and don't shout so loud next time," replied another one, who obviously wasn't as tough as he looked. Snake sighed with relief and moved deeper into his hiding place, the ventilation system. After finding an area, which he assumed, was extremely far inside the base, Snake dropped down from the overhead vent. He cautiously evaluated his surroundings; it was dark and dank. Suddenly there was a low growling sound from the depths of the darkness and out of the blue, a huge furry animal knocked Snake off his feet and bared its fangs in his face. BANG! From somewhere else in the darkness a gunshot was fired and the beast ran away. "So, I guess you Russians are going to take me into custody now?" guessed Snake. "Snake, Snake, Snake. How could you say something like that about someone like me? Besides, if I was a Russian terrorist I would execute you here and now." chuckled the mysterious figure. "Raiden?" asked Snake bewilderedly. "The one and only." announced Raiden. "What was that?" asked Snake. "I think you'll find that that was a guard dog, or rather, guard wolf. So let's get out of here before it recovers from shock and comes back." After dispatching two Russian terrorists, Snake and Raiden continued their conversation outside the control room. "Raiden, what're you doing here?" asked Snake. "After the Sons of Liberty mission, I haven't got a new organization, so I'm still labelled as a member of Foxhound, and after I found out about this, I thought I might find you here." announced Raiden, but Snake just laughed and shook his head, then reached for the door handle. "Damn, it's locked, we can't get in." said Snake disappointedly. "Don't worry; I've got a key that I took from a high rank soldier when he wasn't looking." declared Raiden as he produced a crude but effective lock key and opened the door. They stepped up to a computer, which was probably used to control the craft and Raiden began typing away at the keyboard. "Look Raiden, whatever you're doing might be part of your mission, but not mine. So where are the plans for Metal Gear Ray?" demanded Snake. "Ah, you see? That's where you're wrong! What's clever about this is that the plans have been hidden in the navigational system. Yes! I've hacked the codes, here are the plans." explained Raiden, as some data and 3D images of Metal Gear Ray unexpectedly appeared on the screen. Snake selected a miniature digital camera from his inventory and started taking pictures of everything he could lay his eyes on. "Snake, come in Snake. This is Otacon. Snake there is a large unidentified flying object heading in your direction. Watch out for it, it may be hostile. Otacon out." Snake and Raiden looked at each other and then out the window. It was night now and a storm was brewing, suddenly out of the rainy mist, an aircraft appeared, it was a Harrier jump jet and the pilot had his sights on the hovercraft, on Snake and Raiden. "Open this door now! This is General Koskov! I repeat open this door now or we'll open fire and force our way in!" shouted a Russian who was obviously the commanding officer and probably the one from whom Raiden took the key. "Open fire!" screamed the General and following the order; the guards started shooting the lock. To make things worse, it looked like the pilot of the Harrier had been patient for too long and was about to open fire. Snake and Raiden were trapped between a rock and a whole lot of gunfire. 


	2. Massacre

Metal Gear Solid:  
Year of The Snake  
  
Chapter 2: Massacre  
  
The guards broke in and the Harrier opened fire, all while Snake and Raiden ducked behind the control panel. It was a massacre. The Harrier flew away while the soldiers lay deceased with slugs the size of tennis balls in them. The barrage of bullets had started an electrical fire, which would soon either blow up the hovercraft or destroy the power generators and the vessel would sink. The guards were evacuating on the sound of the fire alarm and the Harrier's noisy visit. The lifeboats would all soon be gone. Snake and Raiden dashed down and out to the deck, the guards were so busy panicking that they didn't even notice Snake or Raiden. But, all the same, it was too late; all the lifeboats were gone.  
Snake and Raiden just stood there, not any sign of life or emotion on their faces. This was it; they were going to die. .But suddenly Snake was struck by a thought. "Follow me NOW!" demanded Snake. The two of them dashed down to the bowels of the craft, to the torpedo room. "Get in!" ordered Snake. "What?!" exclaimed Raiden in amazement. "Just do it!" Raiden climbed into the tube while Snake set the timer to five, hit the launch button, climbed in and closed the hatch. 3.2.1. "Brace yourself." sniggered Snake. WHOOSH! Snake and Raiden flew out of the underwater opening just as the hovercraft detonated. Snake and Raiden took deep breaths as they surfaced after an extensive five minutes and by this time, the storm had cleared. "Raiden, Solid Snake! This is the C.I.A. if you can hear me give us a sign so we can pick you up and arrest you under several charges of terrorism," shouted the C.I.A. agent through a megaphone. "With all these illegal Metal Gear operations, I'll probably be seeing you soon, so see you later. The New York shoreline should be three miles in this direction, I'll head that way." Snake had just got his breath back and was swimming towards an overturned lifeboat; he flipped it back over, climbed in and began rowing towards shore. "Later Snake." whispered Raiden as the C.I.A. men lifted him into the boat, not knowing that Raiden was going to send them into the water themselves. Meanwhile, in the Harrier. "You were lucky this time Solid Snake. But next time we meet, you won't have your friend Raiden to help you. Next time we meet you will die, brother." 


End file.
